My Legend Of Zelda Timeline
by Fahziz - The Flying Pikachu
Summary: This is the official Timeline explained outwards in my own words. Hopefully you like it. Please R&R. Feel Free To Flame. :D That is the only way I can basically sum up the "Story". Enjoy...Hopefully.


This "Story" is going to become a little different then most of my stories. I will be explaining the Timeline, of The Legend Of Zelda. Nintendo released the official timeline, and I am going to basically put it into my own words. Now, some of you may have not read the official timeline yet, and I just want to clarify that Minish Cap does NOT come first. I am going to go ahead and list the Games in order, of what they go in, and then, I will explain how each event occurs.

**The Era Of The World's Creation**

**The Era Of The Goddess Hylia - Skyward Sword**

**The Sky Era**

**The Era Of Chaos**

**The Era Of Prosperity**

**The Force Era - Minish Cap,Four Swords  
**

**The Era Of The Hero Of Time(Child Era/Adult Era) - Ocarina Of Time**

_The Hero Is S__uccessful_**  
_**

**Sacred Realm Protected(The Dark World & The Hero's Descendants) - Majora's Mask**

**The Twilight Era(Unsuccessful in finding Navi) - Twilight Princess**

**The Shadow Era - Four Swords Adventure**

**Adult Era_**

**The Era Without A Hero - World Flooded**

**The Era Of The Great Sea - Wind Waker**

**The Era Of The Great Voyage - Phantom Hourglass**

**The Era Of Hyrule's Rebirth - Spirit Tracks**

_The Hero Is Unsuccessful_

**The Era Of Light And Dark - A Link To The Past  
**

**Oracle Of Ages**

**Oracle Of Seasons**

**Link's Awakening**

**The Gold Era - The Legend Of Zelda**

**Adventure Of Link**

**Skyward Sword**

Now, this is what started the entire world. During this Era(Game), Demise, of course, is trying to rule Hyrule the way he wants to. Hylia was soon defeated by him, and then reincamated years later, as soon as this occurred, the ancient battle returned to Earth. Kidnapping the first Zelda, Link must save her, and that's where the events of Skyward Sword take place. Soon after these events are finished, the Sacred Realm is created, and sealed with the ancient power inside. Years Later, Hyrule Kingdom was established.

**The Minish Cap**

Vaati Is born, and is trying to control armies of dark magic to take over Hyrule. This Era introduces the Minish as another species soon to be explained in The Legend Of Zelda. Link meets a new companion as well. This is NOT where the timeline begins of any others. Link was a Korkiri, this isn't "where he got his hat". The Hero is Successful in defeating Vaati.

**Four Swords**

Vaati is resurrected, and the hero of the four sword is born. Zelda was explaining about the four sword before Vaati's Dark Magic broke a window and Stole Zelda away. The Hero is successful in defeating Vaati.

**Ocarina Of Time**

_**THE CHILD**_** ERA**

Now this is where the Timeline splits all over the place.

In The Child Era:The Dark World was formed into the Sacred Realm, and Ganondorf turns into the Evil King Ganon. When the hero is successful in defeating Ganondorf, Ganon is sealed inside the Sacred Realm, and Zelda sends Link back to his Seven Years of Life he never got.

**Majora's** **Mask**

Most people think that Majora's Mask has nothing to do with the timeline, and there right on a Yes AND No platform. This Era Explains the dark world of Twilight Princess, and everything revolving around Saria, and The Fourth Goddess. This is just a theory, but its a damn good one. The Fourth Peice of the Triforce is no where to be seen except on Link's Shield, Zelda's Dress, and many other objects hidden throughout Ocarina Of Time. The Fierce Deity Mask is explained lowly, and doesn't have a very main part of any story. The Theory Is, that Saria And Link were once goddesses. Majora's Mask was once sealed onto Saria, and it possessed a great evil, which resorted in Link doing the exact same thing with the Fierce Deity Mask. This is just a theory, but, think about it.

**Twilight Princess**

This event occurred 2000 years after Ocarina Of Time and Majoras Mask. My belief is that Link had a child with Malon, or Romani, and soon died in war. That is probably completely wrong, but, there's a new Link regardless. During this Era, The Dark World enters Hyrule, and Link is Successful in sending it back. Also During this Era, The Hero Of Time makes an appearance and Gives Link fighting techniques, that are very similar to the ones learned in Majora's Mask. He also has a dirtied up version of the Mirror Sheild, and The Gilded Sword, Items you receive only in Majoras Mask. The Hero appeared as a Stalfos, which in Ocarina Of Time, are revealed to be People who get lost and starve/die in The Lost Woods. The Hero Of Times Death, is because of Navi. Yeah, screw you Navi.

**Four Swords Adventure**

Ganondorf is revived AND Vaati is reborn. This is basically a Revival of all evil, and a co-op game for Zelda. I can't explain anything really, I don't think it has a place except for another ass-kicking for Evil.

_**THE ADULT ERA**_

**Wind Waker  
_**

After Link defeated Ganondorf and sealed him into the sacred realm, Ganondorf gets revived. *insert troll face here*. This event starts the occurrence of Wind Waker. With the Hero of Wind, and A new era. After the events of Wind Waker occur, the Hero Of Time is succesful in defeating Ganondorf once again.

**Phantom Hourglass**

Traveling the Sea, starts the events of Phantom Hourglass. A new continent is discovered shortly after those events. The Hero Is Successful in defeating Bellum.

**Spirit Tracks**

The evil king Malladus is revived. The hero is successful in defeating Malladus.

_**THE HERO IS DEFEATED**_

**A Link To The Past**

_**_**_The Sealing War against Ganondorf begins. A new hero is chosen to weild the Master Sword. Ganon is revived.

**Oracle Of Ages & Oracle Of Seasons**

Ganon is revived.  
*insert troll face here*

**Link's Awakening_**

This has no official place in the timeline other then having link, the hero of light awaken.

**_The Triforce Is Given. Monarchy. The Tragedy Of Princess Zelda 1_**

**The Legend Of Zelda**

Ganon is revived*insert troll face here*

**The Adventure Of Link**

Ganon's Revival is prevented.


End file.
